Peter Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Peter Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met 1995 vertolkt wordt door Erik Goossens en sinds 2 maart 1999 door Gunther Levi. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Peter is de zoon van Guido Van den Bossche en Marie-Rose De Putter. Hij heeft ook een jongere zus: Veronique Van den Bossche, met wie hij al sinds zijn jeugd een gezonde rivaliteit mee heeft. Zijn vader is al jaren overleden en zijn moeder woont sinds enige tijd in Frankrijk. In het middelbaar had Peter een oogje op Annelies De Bruyn, het mooiste meisje van de klas en school volgens Peter, maar kon haar niet krijgen. Al jonge gast ging Peter nogal graag om met verschillende meisjes tegelijk. Hij had een oogje op Birgit Van den Sompel, de beste vriendin van zijn zus, maar kon haar niet krijgen. Zijn eerste echte liefde was Babette Van Tichelen. Deze relatie komt tot een einde wanneer Peter naar de Verenigde Staten trekt om er te gaan studeren en haar er bedriegt met Willeke De Vries. Jaren later blijkt dat Peter en Willeke samen een zoon hebben genaamd Enrique Van den Bossche. Enrique sterft door een banaal accident. Wanneer Peter jaren later terugkeert naar België, begint hij een oppervlakkige relatie met Jolien Stijnen, maar probeert hij Babette Van Tichelen terug voor hem te winnen. Ondertussen ontmoet Peter Femke Maeterlinck, waar hij meteen een oogje op heeft. Hij dumpt Jolien en trouwt nadien met Femke. Hun huwelijk komt abrupt ten einde wanneer Femke zelfmoord pleegt na een moordpoging, miskraam en schijnzwangerschap. Terwijl Femke in een instelling zat, ontmoette Peter Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. De twee belanden meermaals met elkaar in bed. Trudy vraagt Peter ten huwelijk, maar hij heeft ondertussen zijn oog laten vallen op Eefje Govaert, die als twee druppels water op Femke lijkt. Eefje wijst Peter resoluut af en uiteindelijk worden Peter en Trudy toch nog een koppel. Ze trouwen in Malta en krijgen samen één dochter: Louise Van den Bossche. Vele jaren later komt dit huwelijk tot een einde wanneer Peter ontdekt dat Trudy hem bedrogen heeft met Mario Van de Caveye. Na de breuk met Trudy begint Peter een relatie met June Van Damme. Enkele jaren later gaat het koppel door een moeilijke periode. June hoopt Peter voor zich terug te winnen door een zwangerschap te faken. Wanneer Peter dit te weten komt, gooit hij haar buiten en vraagt hij de scheiding aan. Na de breuk met June probeert Delphine Van Winckel Peter te verleiden, maar hij maakt haar duidelijk dat hij nog niet klaar is voor een relatie. Hij vergeet zijn scheiding alweer na zijn ontmoeting met zakenvrouw Elise Casters. Hun prille relatie komt abrupt ten einde wanneer Delphine haar in een vlaag van jaloezie van de trap duwt. In 2016 lijkt Peter terug vrouwelijk geweld in zijn leven toe te laten wanneer hij op date gaat met Eva Perez (zie Het moordspel). Op televisie wordt op deze verhaallijn niet verder ingegaan. In september 2017 lijkt er iets moois te bloeien tussen Peter en Amelie De Wulf. Amelie wilt het echter rustig aan doen. Begin november 2017 zijn de twee officieel een koppel. In december 2017 gaan de twee alweer uit elkaar wanneer Amelie Peters halfzus blijkt te zijn. In september 2018 leert Peter Lynn Lagrillière kennen, met wie hij een relatie begint in diezelfde maand. In november 2018 gaan de twee alweer uit elkaar wanneer Peter beseft dat zij hem volledig wilt opeisen ten kosten van zijn dochter, Louise. In het voorjaar van 2019 leert Peter poetsvrouw Gloria Theunynck beter kennen. Met hem ontwikkelt Gloria een haat-liefdeverhouding. Ze probeert hem niet te dichtbij te laten komen, hoewel Peter Gloria de indruk geeft dit wel te willen. In juni 2019 kust Peter haar, waardoor Gloria helemaal van haar melk is. De twee geven toe aan hun gevoelens voor elkaar en beginnen een relatie. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Tijdens zijn studententijd was Peter een rebelse jongeman. Hij ging om met de verkeerde vrienden en kwam op het slechte pad terecht. Nadien verbeterde Peter zijn leven door zich aan te sluiten bij het leger. Nadien beslist hij om zijn carrière bij het leger stop te zetten om te gaan studeren in de Verenigde Staten. Bij zijn terugkeer in 1999 is Peter verslaafd geraakt aan drugs. Gelukkig kan hij zich verpakken en beslist om in de voetsporen van zijn overleden vader te treden: Peter gaat aan de slag bij VDB Electronics. Pas na de dood van toenmalig CEO Jo Bervoets wordt Peter benoemd tot Algemeen directeur van VDB Electronics. Hij staat jaren aan het hoofd, met korte onderbrekingen door onder andere gezondheidsredenen. Een tijdje later wordt er met de familie beslist om een holding op te richten. In deze holding zitten de volgende 4 familiebedrijven: VDB Technics (voorheen VDB Electronics), VDB Fashion (fusie tussen MVM en F@C), VDB Transport (vroeger transportbedrijf van Mathias Moelaert) en de KomEet. Zowel Peter als Veronique worden CEO van de VDB Holding. Tijdens de economische crisis binnen VDB wordt er door een crisismanager geconstateerd dat twee CEO's overbodig is voor de holding. Peter besluit zich terug te trekken waardoor Veronique de enige CEO blijft. In februari 2013 start Peter met zijn job als vernieuwingsmanager binnen VDB, waar enkel Fashion en de KomEet nog van overblijft na de crisis. Ondertussen neemt hij ook tijdelijk de job als productmanager van Fashion voor zijn rekening. Niet veel later gaat Peter met de kersverse ontwerper, Rudi Verbiest, mee naar een stoffenbeurs in Parijs. In mei 2013 blijkt dat Peter zich effectief heeft ingeschreven voor een cursus Vernieuwingsmanager op de Business School. Op het einde van diezelfde maand geeft Peter zijn functie als prodcutionmanager (productmanager) door aan Evy Hermans en neemt hij sindsdien de algemene leiding van Fashion voor zijn rekening. Veronique Van den Bossche gaf hem namelijk autonomie over die tak van de holding. In 2014 mag Peter opnieuw CEO van VDB worden wanneer de Raad van Bestuur beslist om Veronique weg te stemmen als CEO. In datzelfde jaar neemt hij modellenbureau Casters Agency over waardoor de holding en nieuwe tak krijgt: Fashion Agency. Peter beslist om zelf hiervan manager te worden. In 2015 slaan Peter en Veronique opnieuw de handen in elkaar met eerst een joint venture en nadien een fusie tussen Fashion en Vero Bello. In 2016 wordt Peter door de Raad van Bestuur aan de kant geschoven als CEO en de jonge Simon Feyaerts neemt zijn plaats in. Peter besluit zich terug te trekken uit het bedrijf en geeft zijn ontslag. Na de tijdsprong in september 2016 krijgt Peter opnieuw een functie bij VDB, namelijk productmanager. Na het ontslag van Simon neemt hij de functie van commercieel directeur voor zijn rekening. In november 2017 is Lars De Wulf woedend op Veronique Van den Bossche wanneer ze haar verantwoordelijkheid als financieel directeur niet opneemt en VDB Fashion haar samenwerking met stoffenleverancier Schultze wordt stopgezet. Hij beslist haar job aan Peter door te geven. Wat later wordt dit weer veranderd nadat Veronique dreigde met ontslag. In april 2018 wordt Peter CEO ad-interim van VDB wanneer Lars wordt opgepakt door de politie als verdachte in de zaak Paul Wils. In mei 2018 neemt Peter na het ontslag van Veronique haar taken over van financieel directeur. In juni 2018 wordt Peter CEO-ad interim wanneer Lars opeens verdwenen is. Hetzelfde gebeurt in januari 2019 wanneer Lars zich wilt focussen op Veroniques proces. In het voorjaar van 2019 wordt duidelijk dat Peter geen productmanager van VDB Fashion is, enkel nog commercieel- en financieel directeur van de holding. In mei 2019 wordt hij ontslagen door Lars wanneer hij achter diens rug geld leende van VDB om computerhackers te betalen. Peter neemt vervolgens de beslissing om zijn aandelen van VDB te koop te zetten en om een nieuw modebedrijf op te starten. Hij stelt het idee van een nieuw familiebedrijf voor aan de familie, maar zij willen liever dat risico niet nemen ... 'Trivia' *Peter is geboren op 10 januari 1974. Anno 2019 is hij dus 45 jaar oud. *Günther Lesage zou bij de start van Familie één van de kandidaten zijn geweest om de rol van Peter te spelen. Na de audities kozen de makers voor Erik Goossens. *Acteur Erik Goossens en actrice Bieke Ilegems, die de rol van Babette Van Tichelen vertolkte, leerden elkaar kennen op de set en werden een koppel. Ook in de serie hadden de twee personages tijdlang een relatie met elkaar. Hetzelfde gebeurde met Gunther Levi en Silvia Claes, die de rol van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme vertolkt. Wanneer Gunther en Silvia uit elkaar gingen, kwam ook het huwelijk van Peter en Trudy tot een einde. *Sinds enkele jaren werkt Gunther Levi met dagcontracten omdat hij naast zijn vaste job bij Familie ook actief bezig is in de muziekwereld met De Romeo's. Zijn rol bij Familie zou hij echter nooit willen opzeggen, zoals zijn collega Chris Van Tongelen wel gedaan heeft. *In 2015 liet Gunther Levi haarimplanten zetten waardoor er geregeld foutjes gebeurde door de montage. In bepaalde scènes had Peter nog kortgeschoren haar, terwijl hij in andere scènes zijn normale kapsel had. 'Generiek' Intro1 versie1 foto03.png intro1_versie3_foto02.png Intro1 versie4 foto03.png Intro1 versie5 foto03.png Eee.png Intro2 versie4 foto03.png Intro3 versie1 foto02.png Intro3 versie2 foto02.png 4_Peter.jpg G4-10.JPG G6.2-5.png G6.2-8.png Generiek6_Peter_extra.png Intro6 versie3 foto14.png Intro6 versie3 foto13.png Generiek7 25.jpg Generiek7 20.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto05.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto07.png Generiek_7_2016.JPG Generiek_7_2016_02.JPG Generiek8-01.png Generiek8-11.jpg Generiek8-31.jpg Generiek8-27.jpg Generiek8-Zomer33.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' Martineerikfamilie.jpg Familiemartineerik.jpg veroniquegunther.jpg peter-galerij-1.JPG familie2674.jpg familie2623.jpg Trudy-galerij-2.JPG Trudy-galerij-5.JPG familie2839.jpg familie2845.jpg Trudy-galerij-6.JPG Trudy-galerij-9.JPG Trudy-galerij-7.JPG familie2755.jpg familie2751.jpg Portret2007 Peter 1.jpg Trudy-galerij-12.JPG Trudy-galerij-11.JPG Familie3629.jpg Familie3609.jpg 308899_238929656148460_174254262616000_644534_4419879_n.jpg Trudy-galerij-13.JPG Familie_peter_2013_portret_02.jpg Familie peter june 2013 portret 01.jpg Peter en June 2.jpg Familie_portret_peter_02.jpg Familie_portret_peter_01.jpg peter_0.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_peter.jpg Familie_portret2017_peter_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_peter_02.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Peter Van den Bossche